


[IX/CRX] Virtual Private Network

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 建造者试图理解人类大脑构造却产生了意料之外的结果的故事（打开了新世界的大门的Ivy/Æsir），时间点是Ivy包Main_Log_702_07_27，稍有改动。只看出镜角色的话可以看作Xenon单人向。肉体行为则是Ivy x Xenon（严格来说是脑交）。ConneR教授全程意识出镜，无实体。以上设定可以接受的话请食用。
Relationships: Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Simon Jackson | Xenon, Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 9





	[IX/CRX] Virtual Private Network

“情感”的界限，远比这个词本身要宽泛许多。

  
沿神经传输的电流刺激大脑内部的核，音符一样的小分子炸裂开来、落在锁似的乐谱上，柔软的有机质中写出的即是名为情感的音乐，在晶状体中折射出某种或者多种颜色的混响。但如果乐谱是纸——或者电磁波，它就会被转化成可以被听觉所接受的形式；电流的终点落在耳蜗的震颤里，被解读成为新的冲动，最后再回到核里去，在不同的人的大脑里衍生出各色迥异的乐曲来。

  
Ivy闭上眼睛，将与程序之间构造的精神连接暂时断开，任凭乐曲的余音在胸腔内有节奏地回响着。

  
逆向的转换并非易事，但强烈的情感会产生鲜明的音色。古时的科技和它的副产物像一片死水，在她的体内陈酿了数百年之久。而当苏醒的大海开始咆哮，感情的波涛冲击机械的外壳，用来经营Æsir身份的音乐只不过是其中一朵浪花而已——相比之下，编写程序的成本反倒称不上什么了。

  
她并不忌惮当下世界的“规则操纵者”和“管理员”通过iM账号追溯到她自身，但她确实留下了这样的入口。cyTus系统在她眼里没有秘密，精神网络连接着的人的大脑也同样赤裸裸地暴露在她的操控之中。强制性的记忆删除并不是最终的手段，她要的只是漏洞和骚乱并生。

  
从他们身上获取些什么。她想。这是最直接的了解现今的方法了。

  
通过精神芯片连接脑区并非难事，但如同将情感转化为音乐，若是转化为可读的讯息...核心作为乐器...产生音乐。从未趋于稳定的有机质无法完全与自己的程序兼容，必须确认各个区域所含的信息碎片，每一架乐器...发出的声音。

也许我能去操纵那些乐器。她自言自语。

  
人类同样是被情感所支配，否则她在精神网路上的热潮也无从引起。

  
至于实验品...人类、没有原型机的概念。如果只是随便追溯一个发言内容随网路的风向而漂流的iM账号，背后盲目激烈的情感太过愚钝嘈杂，能否达到辨识需求还是未知。明确的意志是适用于解析的首选，最好对现况有着足够的了解，使自己通过最少的精神端口获取最多的信息。

  
这样的目标仿佛天方夜谭。

  
自己为ARC留下的入口静的出奇，想必进度已经被要求停止了。在一段短暂的风波过后，也只有机器人在继续追溯这件事，而他显然不是自己想要的、少有防备的“人脑”。

  
...但也并非没有合适的人选。

  
维持着理智但轻微的意气用事，明明身处地面人不可知的“空中”，却在网路上留下了相当的痕迹。iM页面悄然展开，她凝视着暗红色的ID留下的动态，贸然入侵如此显眼的目标不是明智之举，另外她也没有十成的把握——自己不会损坏第一具“实验品”。

  
......风险评估....预计时间：10秒。

  
...系统建议：不执行。

  
在她切出个人页的十秒钟后，她的映射跳板发出了轻微的警报声。

[X-ai：connected.]

绿色的文字闪烁了数秒，随后转暗。

  
按照Xenon预计的结果，他已经成功进入了“Æsir”的外层网路。他没有期待在这一步就取得神秘音乐人的真实地址——至此只能说是在Node外沿徘徊；但他究竟是找到了。

  
X-ai预载的读取插件已经激活，对外围未加密数据的搜寻和进一步的破解将会接踵而至。运转的结果在有限的荧屏上流动，如同在Node的楼宇间穿梭、寻找暂时停留在某一条暗巷中的房车。精神网路的信号轻微地波动着，不甚稳定，对方大约也感知到了自己，已经进入涌动的车流以寻找下一个藏匿点；进入Node的跳板消失了，但这并不等同于对象限的封锁，入侵者依旧能够通过断绝连接的方式抽身而退。

  
在讯息新旧交替的间隔中，X-ai会发出细微的电波声。加密破解时则会迸出清脆圆润的音符，Xenon相当适应这种声音，与ARC任何...每一...所有的设备都不尽相同，是面罩一般掩护身份的另一重保障对自己的回应。

  
[X-ai：Access completed.]

  
但这已经是他所听到的最后的电波回馈。

  
Æsir大热的一阵，网路上评论家的赞赏层出不穷。“直指人心的力量”，大约是相似的言论，滚动在每一张所能见到的荧屏间。

  
直指人类的本能。他想。

  
轻柔的音乐，仿佛连视觉也一并蒙蔽了的、虚构的现实景象。“外城”之内是郊外一般的模样，他的感知正在被充斥着精神空间的叮铃和鸣啭所侵占。也许他可以把这里称为Node Æsir，建造在都市中的一片森林...泉水通过不善的入侵链接汩汩而至，破碎了一阵，紧接着又转为高昂的风的鸣叫。

  
林中叶隙间落下的斑驳日光落在他的身上，立即融入血管化作涌动的热流。

  
四周发生瞬间的寂静，电火花的悲鸣炸开。讯息的流向骤然逆转，攫取者变成了被传输者。

  
在他想到切断链接之前，“Xenon”已经失去了如此的意志——所谓来时的路。

  
重物落地的声音。

  
在由于讯号波动而产生的不实感稍微退却的瞬间内，Xenon能够感到自己正仰卧在房间的地板上。皮肤与琴弦摩擦发出的绵长温润的乐声束缚着他的手脚，他被牵扯着拉回森林里去，四足有翼的生物在他身边振翅鸣叫，树海摇曳着发出“欢迎”的低吟。森林里的每一处无不是乐器，此处的拥有者也将他的身体视为领地的一部分，他发出声音...将片刻的慌乱和尽力维持的镇定转化为先急后缓的小节。

  
无来由的欢欣和苦痛，内疚与吞入纯辣椒素的恶感，热流涌动，天际展开扇形的光幕。金属温度的指尖按下琴键，轻盈地搭在弦上，响彻精神网路的音乐拨动情绪，几乎瞬间将Xenon推出了不属于他的领域。尽管恍惚只持续了片刻，但他发觉自己依旧在森林中；尽管不同于在网路上公开的任何一首，但那是Æsir的音乐。

  
也许没有乐谱存在，Æsir只是在摸索他这架乐器。这使他的乐声迷茫而混乱。在足以称得上是精神操纵的技术面前，他意识到处境的危险也无济于事。无形触按琴键的节奏有条不紊，迅速地将每一处对应的音符摸索清楚。尽管没有做任何读取的尝试，但竟然是如此旁若无人地在他的精神内部穿行。思考几度被乐声打断，他已经很难有余力去理解Æsir的目的，或者...

  
直至身体里突兀地涌起不和谐音。

  
一股盖过了所有声部的电流——以及来自自己喉间的一声轻响，打破了这份游刃有余。他听到不属于X-ai的报警声，伴随着嘶啦嘶啦电波恢复的杂音，视野里洇开一片黑暗。

  
演奏者不知什么时候停下了手，所有的乐声都一齐停止了。

夜半时分，Xenon回到了房间内。

  
在“Node Æsir”里度过的两个小时内，自始至终，他一直身处这里。左手边是墙壁，右手是床脚，但他的手肘几乎蜷缩在胸前。借着Æsir片刻的...莫名的迟疑，他在被放松警惕的片刻断开了连接。从夹缝中坐起来有些困难，尤其是在脊椎使不上力气的情况下。

  
这种意外着实把双方都恶心得不行，他失笑，重新将精力放在收回的身体的控制权上，用两肘勉强撑起上半身来。染指他人的性欲绝非正常的体会，误触则大概更是一项猝不及防的精神打击。X-ai落在墙角，Xenon倚着墙壁伸手去够，手掌覆盖下的荧屏依旧在飞速运转，但是今天必须到此为止了。

  
X-ai的报警声已经响了许久，他却只有拿在手中的时候才能听清。程序一行行地流过去，全然不是自身预载的插件了；他的本意是要将程序停止，但那已然不是他的权限了。

  
[X-ai：Access Denied.]

  
[X-ai：Access Denied.]

  
不止于此。

  
[XX-aaa：Accessssss Deeeeeeee]

  
[ErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorError]

  
[Accessed：Æsir.]

他丧失的是控制自身精神的权限。

  
乐声骤然在脑内炸开，眼前的黑暗绽放出一片绚烂来。

  
娴熟的演奏者已经完成了对电流的谱写，它们又回来了。从音乐中他能够准确地感受到Æsir的心态，停顿的原因不是由于嫌恶，而是触及新领域时片刻的讶异——从不存在于Node Æsir的遗迹中发掘出乐队中从未出现过的肉欲的旋律，Æsir短暂地将它放下又重新拾起，半带着探索的心态去拨弄它的声带。他的声带确实在不规律的震颤着，酥麻感令它松紧不定，即使上下牙关努力拥抱着彼此，也无法阻止从喉咙中滑出的气流。

“...啊啊。”

  
他微微张开了嘴。

  
类似ROBO_head的曲风，只是背景中泡泡纸程度的电音接连被捏碎似的爆裂声，就足以烘托出热烈的气氛——旋律在上涌，血液加快了逆向而行的速度。它们的聚集使得属于人类的欲望充分地膨胀起来，使小腹的前方产生无法忽视的起伏。急剧上升的体温迫使他敞怀，背脊靠着墙上冰凉的石灰。衣物的约束反而加剧了摩擦，愈来愈多的神经纤维加入了流转的通路。

  
“Touch.”

  
E弦在琴弓下低语。

  
物理共鸣回荡在他的胸腔内部，肋骨成为音柱，剧烈收缩着的肺脏愈发急促地挤压出更多的气体，却难以将它们收回。他读过对古文明乐器的考据，柔软粗糙的鬃毛被用于摩擦琴弦使之发声，带有原木气味的粉末会随着音乐簌簌地落在琴板上；现在他的胸口上也沾上了一点松香。琴弦被按着缓慢地揉，音色柔美地随之波动，时急时缓，但总是连绵不绝。温暖的海水裹挟着他的意识，细密的快感气泡从脊背向四肢流过去，他呼出颤抖的白雾，才发觉那是自己的指尖。

  
清脆的三角铁的响声。Xenon感到轻微的寒冷。也许是某种“休息”的征兆，他短暂地清醒了；自己挤在乱七八糟的衣物里，朝向天花板的一面上身赤裸着，一手像扶着琴身一样地覆着小腹，指腹按在乳首上。他在寂静中又体会了一次相似的麻痒，使得琴弦绷紧，脑海里的音色婉转地升了一调，轻轻地弹拨起来。

  
他不自觉地探出舌尖，但是无人与他接吻。

  
见鬼，他很少做这种事。Simon Jackson的内部坦诚地一致，如果性格是有所内敛的，那么内心必定不会过分压抑，他原本就是这样想的，没有倾诉和纾解的需求。唯一算得上张扬的就是外表，也要按照头盔后的面容来计算，但他毕竟从不将这张脸带出云端和几处熟悉的室内，更不要提iM。

  
自渎的经验聊胜于无，至于进一步的事...

  
假如Æsir也算是另一个“人”。

  
“你的技术竟然已经达到了操控精神的地步。这难道是你的癖好吗？”

  
他想。他看不清自己的表情，唯一能确定的就是脸颊滚烫。敲击声连着响了四五下，有些许辩解的意思，但平缓的音乐很快地再一次响了起来，并非回答、而是指令。

  
就算精神不全然是自己的了，但精神依旧支配着自己。精神告诉他他想要这么做。他想要知道，而 **他** 想要这么做。

  
如果人类能够违抗自己的意志，那他还会是谁呢？

  
人工合成的风笛的旋律一直等到他除去所有的衣物才开始有所变化，经过哨片的气流落在他的两肋间，又在他伸手去遮挡的时候缓缓下移，一直到胯骨才退出演奏。躯干的皮肤在失温，但手掌依旧灼热——温差令他呻吟得变了调，发绳在肩头蹭脱了，滚在地板上。

  
不齐的鼓点落下无规律可循的亲吻，但也许那只是身体自己的燥热和鼓动。手指追随着鼓点的痕迹，以指腹征服了金属弦的茧蹭出红痕，始终没有落到要紧的地方。他不知道是自己迟疑了，还是网路的另一端发生了致命的延迟，在混沌的意识无法作出决定的时间内，性器已经涨得发痛，透明的腺液增添了音符的粘稠度。

  
构成大脑的组织忠实地服从于电信号，也许有某个团块正在极度兴奋地做着本不该属于此刻的分泌的工作，让情感丝毫不受控制地涌出。他注视着自己的身体，和所听到过的乐器在脑海里搅成一团，也许其中一个片段会出现在自己的下一首音乐中，成为被赞许的实物录音。

  
“Colin？”

  
他说。

  
他一时间想不出第二个会对远古时代的演奏工具如此感兴趣的人，所以这是最佳的答案，于是乐器们也都点头首肯，配合地纷纷鸣响，时间得以流动下去。指尖触碰性器顶端的时候他打了一个激灵，四指自然而然地收拢揉搓，更多的血液涌入他的手心，滚烫地跳动着；也许是供血不足的缘故，强烈的晕眩感再次劈头盖脸地袭来。

  
他做得很慢、很笨拙，为了缓解胀痛而挤出更多粘滑的液体，即使是在黑暗的房间中也能看见水光。从囊袋逐渐抚摸到顶端、再一寸一寸地回落，手掌和两腿间都变得粘腻，到了会发出声音的地步，而小提琴恰到好处地加入合奏，使他不得不分心揉弦。很舒服，他想，尽管只是蜷缩在房间的角落做着下作的事，响个不停的也不是他的曲子——Æsir的音乐几乎要将他的身体托起来了，酥麻感沿着脊椎骨一股一股地向上攀。

  
但他紧接着又恐慌起来了。一直以来的旋律都让他想起Colin。

  
没有多余的情绪存在，一直以来，他从不认可他的行为。——一部分，或许，齿轮相接的时候绞碎了一点点年长者的态度，便滋润顺畅地转动了起来。既没有对方的暗示，也没有自己的私心，他只是单纯地很讨厌在这时候想起其他人——另一个人——另一个男人的事，虽然想起其他的女性更是一种亵渎，他不会那么做。

  
他是有准则的人，被快感冲昏了头的Xenon有些恍惚，是上一个时代的遗物，在网路的作用下已经相当难寻。尽管...尽管与自己难免有所冲突，但他一直践行着他所认定的...即使在ARC处于寄人篱下的位置——

  
“哈啊...。”

  
膨胀的顶端下那一片皮肤又薄又紧绷，他无意间用屈起的指节碰到那里，随后又紧咬着下唇继续摩擦起来。沉沦的行为让他又一次发出声音，像是为了排遣燥热一般，舌尖搭在牙齿上、轻轻地抵住嘴唇，这一次已经再也不能闭上；而琴弓却巧妙地避开每一声的喘息，使它们清晰地落在Xenon自己的耳中，与愈发紧促和高昂的音符交织在一起，将交响乐推至它一时的终幕。

  
Colin，安静。他闭着眼，艰难地对脑内的旋律说。脑袋像是塞满了棉花一样，音乐愈发遥远，却依旧清晰。他的脖颈深深地仰过去，颤抖着却依旧要绷紧身体，极度的张力带来的疼痛被汹涌的快感视为无物，冲散之后反而胡乱搅在了一处。潮水卷住他的身体，将他拖向海的中心，Xenon只能用力呼吸着来缓解窒息感，但依旧挡不住水涌进身上的每一个空隙。逐渐寂静下来的声部带走了幻觉似的温暖，只有手掌作为最后一个能被感知的热源——将所有的声音压在了一起，某一刻连沉重的呼吸声都停止了。

  
“——”

  
那可能是一声尖叫，但他自己没有听见。

  
浊液落在了身上，白光又回来了。失去外力牵扯的琴弦抽搐着蜷缩在了一起，就如同他被制造出来的那样，缩成一团，静静地躺在封装袋中。性高潮亦是一次沉重的冲击，彻底淹没了礁石的海浪开始向后退却，这大概花费了它们十秒钟的时间；然而被冲刷者已经摇摇欲坠，他躺在那里，每一块透支的肌肉都开始回归它们原本的长度，微微的酸胀和疼痛如同咖啡里的一点果酸，让性的余韵愈发回味绵长。

  
他的注意力又一次回到了Æsir的音乐上，掌握着主导权的被入侵者到现在都没有离开的意思，而轻柔的管乐也丝毫没有起到安抚的作用。身体的滑腻感很难称得上真实，或许他现在正身处云端...“到意识的深处去”，长笛若有若无地诱惑着他，只要演奏者没有停止的意思，眼下的旋律就不会来到它的终点。

  
名为Xenon的乐器发出了悲鸣，将指尖深深埋进体内。

  
疼痛的敲击声在他的额角跳跃，让他疲惫的身体紧紧贴住墙壁，从而得以维持着半跪立的姿态。缠绕在指节上的液体也同样粘腻，使得最初的抽送遇到重重阻力，但指挥家强行推进着交响乐的进度，他只得继续艰难地忍受着反复被拓开的感觉。低音区的弦乐劝慰着他，与乐团的融合并非易事，但即使是新生的乐器也总有成为我们的那一天；于是他继续下去了。

  
那实在是很美妙的一件事。

  
他终于按对了音准，腺体给予了他最强烈的回应，使他的喉间也发出激烈的一声来。或许真的有雪亮亮的细棍在空中挥舞，Xenon找到了自己的节奏和位置，分散至全身的血液又涌回了原处，膨胀地挤压着墙壁的性欲让他疼痛又欢愉，三味线和电吉他的拨弦令人难以置信地融合在一起，穿过时间，穿过性格和意识中难以逾越的壁垒。

  
“Colin...？”

  
他用湿润的询问的眼神看着古典乐的指挥家，空荡荡的天花板对他微笑。他加快了手的速度，作为富有经验的乐器，他已经能够清晰地感知到终幕的来临。流转过速的音符化作一团混沌蒙住他的五感，现在即使是顺着腿根点滴而下的液体也能引起他的一阵战栗。腰骨沉了下去，流畅的弓形又出现了，剧烈发抖的指根被肉质的入口吮吸，粘滑的肠壁在翻搅下涌动。

  
回归的热流再度涌出，这一次他咬紧了嘴唇。

  
“...。”

  
白浊覆上了先前已经干涸的痕迹，Xenon感觉自己仿佛被快感死死钉在了墙上。白色的粉屑剥脱下来，落进指缝里去，而这一次的痉挛持续了许久才远去，音乐声和指挥家一起离开了。电波的枯燥而有节奏的声音再一次充填了寂静的房间，眼前没有Æsir的声音，也没有Colin和小提琴，落地窗外的倒影在头顶上流过，随后留下一片完全黑暗的白色墙壁和淡淡的血腥味。

  
他缓缓地滑坐下来，摔进乱七八糟的衣物里，毫无焦距的视线在朦胧中散开一片模糊的光点。

“这不像是你的音乐。”

  
在意识消逝之前，他好像听见了Æsir对他说话——混合着吱呀的琴声和破碎的电子音，在断开连接的提示音后彻底地安静了下来。他昏昏沉沉地在寂静的凌晨里睡了过去，挤在床和墙壁的缝隙间，城市内霓虹灯的光彩被家具阻隔在房间的另一侧，给予了他充分安心的黑暗。

  
[X-ai：analyzation completed.]

  
衣物堆的缝隙里传出震颤，荧屏的光徒劳地亮了起来。它眨了眨眼睛，展开一张iM网路上的合照，背景中白发红眸的兜帽女性一闪而过。

——END——


End file.
